Solo part 1
by Grenades
Summary: Mal hires a new pilot. Script format. Nothing really MA at the moment but for later chapters


**I own none of this. Joss is Boss and such. This is my first fanfic. I read the virtual firefly and really liked the script format. It allowed me to wonder what people were thinking and feeling and not have it all laid out for you. Hope you like it! **

**Solo:**

**TEASER **

**INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – DAY**

Mal sits quietly in the pilot's seat just gazing out into the black. He shifts and tries to place his boots up on the consol. He knocks over one of Wash's dinosaurs and picks it up. He studies it with a soft smile and replaces it on the panel. The panel PINGS with an incoming message.

**MAL **(to screen)

Monty, you old dog. How's it?

**MONTY** (via wave)

Not too bad myself. You up for a little work?

**MAL** (sighs)(to screen)

What kind of work? 'Cause

I'm short me a pilot at

the moment.

Beat.

**MONTY** (via wave)

Yeah. Heard 'bout that. Damned shame.

(beat)

I recently done a run for the Murphy Brothers.

They had me workin' with Kali. He told

me that Lex was askin' 'bout work.

I'll send ya the contact info.

Beat.

**MAL** (perks up a bit)

Best news I've heard all day.

I'll get back to you then Monty.

(beat)

Thanks.

Mal ends the wave and starts flipping switches and typing on the consol.

CLOSE ON MONITER:

PILOT: LEX LACHOIX

BORN: 06/07/2493

MOON: SANTO (N4000-W11100)

BOUND BY LAW: 3 TIMES

**INARA**

Mal?

Mal turns in his chair to look at her. He looks clearly worn out. He turns back around looking at the screen.

**MAL**

Hi, 'Nara.

**INARA**

I was just making some tea, will you join me?

**MAL** (distracted)

Hmm?

**INARA**

Are you alright?

**MAL**

Just lookin' to get ourselves a new pilot.

Feels like I'm steppin' on Wash's toes though.

**INARA**

Have you told Zoë?

**MAL**

She's was first to suggest it.

**INARA**

Well, if you handle Serenity like you

handle the shuttles, I don't blame her.

He gave her a mock hurt look.

**MAL**

I don't know what you mean.

I'm a fine pilot, just need to be

else where for jobs and such is all.

She raises her eyebrow in disbelief.

**MAL**

I haven't killed us yet, have I?

**ZOË** (OS)

That's a comforting thought, Sir.

They turn to see Zoë walking onto the bridge carrying a box. She sets it by a cabinet and begins unloading torches and batteries. Mal frowns at her encouragement.

**GALLEY – DAY**

Kaylee and River are sitting at the table playing cards when Mal, Zoë and Inara walk in. River's eyes barely lift to acknowledge them as they enter, unlike Kaylee, who gives them a big grin.

**MAL**

Well, if half of what Monty told us 'bout'm,

is true, we're lucky to get'm.

**ZOË**

This the same Lex that slapped

Badger and then drank his wine?

**MAL **(smiles back)

Yep.

(to River and Kaylee)

Hard at work I see.

**KAYLEE**

Passin' time's all.

**MAL**

Got a project for you girls. I need bunk

5 given the once over.

Kaylee lays down her cards with a smile. River shows as well and beats Kaylee's hand. Kaylee shrugs and looks back up at the captain.

**KAYLEE**

Bunk 5? Takin' on passengers?

Mal crosses his arms and shakes his head and then notices the cup of tea Inara is offering him.

**MAL**

Nope. Ain't a passenger.

(sip) (chokes, its hot)

(to Inara)

Mmm, Thanks.

(to Kaylee)

New pilot. Pickin'm up in a few hours.

He pauses looking down at what was once his clean shirt and tries to brush off the droplets before they really set in. Kaylee looks to Zoë to see her reaction if any. Zoë does not respond to the announcement.

**MAL** (cont'd)

Got enough fuel to pick'm up and

then off to Persephone for repairs

and to drop Inara. We got us a job.

**EXT. SANTO – LACHOIX'S SHOP - DAY – ESTABLISHING**

The shop is a large hanger with a home at the back and a landing pad adjacent from the shop. Horses stir restlessly in a coral not far from the house. Serenity sets down on the pad and Simon hits the button to lower the cargo bay door.

**INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – SAME TIME**

Mal casually picks up one of Wash's dinosaurs and checks a screen it's guarding. As he places it back down he stares blankly at the toy. Then he flips a few switches powering down and stops a moment, rubbing his hands together.

**CARGO BAY – SAME TIME**

River and Simon are waiting patiently at the mouth of the cargo bay while Kaylee and Jayne descend the ramp. Kaylee has a big smile on her face.

**KAYLEE**

Can't help it. I just so 'sited

to meet 'em.

**JAYNE**

Well, don't get too 'sited. This is just

temporary till Cap'n says so.

Zoë joins them followed by River.

**EXT. SANTO – LACHOIX'S SHOP - DAY**

A man in overalls approaches wiping his greasy hands on a rag. He walks past Zoë, Jayne and Kaylee and begins to examine Serenity. He runs his hands over her lovingly and accesses the panel for fuel, checking her cell gauge. Kaylee shrugs and follows him.

**KAYLEE **

Hi. You must be Lex. I'm Kaylee,

Serenity's mechanic.

**MAN/ANTON** (rubs his hand on his front and offers it)

I'm Anton but Lex should be along shortly.

**JAYNE **(O.S.)

Nice. Ain't even here.

As Mal descends the ramp there is heard the sound of distant barking.

CLOSE ON: Woods at edge of property. Out walks a woman, mid twenties, with a bag slung over her shoulder flanked by three dogs. In her other hand she carries a rifle. She has sandy blond hair, pulled up in a ponytail. She is wearing a waste length jacket with tight military green cargo pants that are too long though and bunch over her boots. A black military looking gun belt hangs tilted a bit, heavy with pistol. The dogs run straight at River but sit down just feet from her, just waiting expectantly. Their heads tilt back and forth as if studying her.

**ANTON **(OS)

At 1/4th capacity.

**GIRL** (shouting back)

Well, he said ta fill it.

(to the crew)

Y'all made good time.

**MAL**

We try. I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds,

first mate Zoë and that's Jayne.

Do you know when Lex will be back?

The girl sits the sack down on top of a few boxes and smiles up at the crew.

**GIRL/LEX**

Yep. Sorry I ain't been 'vailable to

answer your waves m'self.

Had a lot to take care of before we ship out.

Lex presents her hand to the Captain, who looks a might confused.

**MAL **(shakes her hand)

Sorry… after all the stories Monty told

me 'bout you, he never got to sayin' you

was a girl.

(beat)

(putting his hands up defensively)

Not that that's a problem.

**LEX **

Good ol' Monty. It's short for Alexia.

**MAL **(indicating the boxes and duffle under the sack)

Them's big boxes for a two week job.

**LEX**

I know, girls an' packin'… but it's 'sentials is all.

Wave said we was headin' to do repairs.

What ya need? Got us a shop fulla stuff.

**MAL**

You'd have to ask my mechanic. Only fixin'

the 'sentials though 'til the jobs done.

**LEX**

Well, like to know I can count on a ship.

Anton walks up trailed by Kaylee, who continues into the shop.

**ANTON **(nonchalant)

All fueled up. That's one less thin' worry 'bout.

(to Mal)

Price here is cheaper than Persephone…free.

**LEX**

It ain't charity…just try'n stop my brothers

from worryin'.

**MAL **(offers Anton his hand)

Thanks. We'll take good care yer sister.

Kaylee comes out of the shop's door. She has parts piled so high in her arms that she can barely see over them with more draped around her neck. She walks past them, a huge smile on her face. Zoë takes a few loose hanging parts from her and follows her inside. Mal and Anton shake. Lex gets pulled into a hug by Anton and he lifts her off the ground. She smiles but searches the empty distance.

**LEX**

He really ain't comin' out ta see me off.

Anton shakes his head and sighs.

**ANTON**

You know that ain't his thing. Just be safe.

Lex smiles sheepishly to him and then turns to Mal.

**MAL**

Alright, let's get you to the bridge.

Wanna see what you can do with this boat.

**LEX **(to Jayne)

Hey, big man, can you give

us a hand with them boxes?

Jayne looks to Mal, who nods. Jayne starts to pick up the first box with the bag on top, but Lex stops him. She flips a switch on a bar sticking out from the side and the boxes rise. She smiles at Jayne. He mutters something as he guides the hover-pallet jack up the cargo ramp. Lex follows Mal up the ramp, sashaying past Jayne. He stops being glum and smiles up at her tight apple ass.

**JAYNE** (to himself)

Least the view's nice.

**INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – DAY**

Mal and Zoë both give her room as she sits in the pilot's seat, getting acquainted. She smiles at the dinosaurs and flips the switches to the right to get Serenity up and running. Zoë nods to Mal and leaves.

**MAL**

So?

**LEX**

I love this model.

(Reaches for the comm. switch. Hesitates)

What's your mechanic's name?

**MAL**

Kaylee. Introduce ya after we're outta atmo.

**LEX** (smiles) (hits the switch)

Kaylee, we ready?

**KAYLEE** (via comm.)

S'all good ta go.

Mal sits in the copilot's seat and smiles at Lex as she ignores him, nonchalantly taking Serenity up and out of atmo.

**END OF TEASER**

**Part 1**

**INT. SERENITY – LEX'S BUNK – NIGHT**

Lex scans her bunk from the colorful sheets and army green blanket of the made bed, to an empty desk and chair. She sets down her bags on the bunk and riffles through one of them. She produces 3 captures and tacks them up around the desk area. She smiles as if the room is finished now and turns and heads up the ladder.

**GALLEY – NIGHT**

Everyone is sitting around the table and Mal lays out a map and begins talking about their up coming job. Only the first few words are heard, the rest of his speech is muffled as Jayne sits across from Lex, staring at her as she listens intently to the captain. River tilts her head and glances back and forth between the two with a confused look on her face.

**MAL** (breaks the muffle)

That seem right to y'all?

**ZOË**

Can we trust them about take?

**MAL**

They are more trust worthy than Badger.

(side smiles looking at Lex)

Monty works with'em all the time.

Everyone starts to nod in general consensus.

**JAYNE**

So, can we eat now? Real food's gettin' cold.

**LEX**

I brought lots.

**JAYNE**

Then let's git ta eatin' it. Ain't every

(beat. Thinks)

month we get real food.

**MAL**

What he's tryin' ta say is,

"thanks for bringin' all this food".

Jayne nods his head in agreement on account that his mouth is now too full to talk. By the counter sits the open boxes, teaming with fresh fruits, vegetables, and sacks of flour, sugar and a large one labeled coffee. The bloody sack is discarded to reveal a large foul, hanging by it's feet over the sink.

**LEX**

When I was flyin wit Monty, I had

my share of the protein rainbow. I'll pass.

(beat)

Too bad we couldn't fix the bird.

Woulda been nice for first meal.

**KAYLEE**

I'll get ta fixin' the oven tomorrow.

**INT. MAGGIE'S BAR- NIGHT**

Mal looks across the bar to where Jayne and Lex are playing virtual pool. He pays the bartender and hands two drinks to Zoë and takes the other two. They maneuver through the crowd and place the drinks down on their table.

**ZOË **(to Mal)

Something's wrong, sir.

**MAL** (shrugs)

Nope, everything went accordin' to plan.

**ZOË**

That's what I mean. When does

that ever happen… for _us_?

Zoë smiles and raises her cup. The others stop what they are doing to join in.

**ZOË **(cont'd)

May all of our other endeavors go so well.

**LEX**

Tell ya what, that was a cake job.

Thought you said this was gonna be

a tough and excitin' adventure?

Jayne chuckles to himself and goes back to the game. Mal and Zoë share a look as if to say "if she only knew".

**MAL**

Some of our jobs have been more

_interesting_ than others.

**ZOË**

On that note, think I'll call it a night.

See ya'll back on ship.

Mal quickly pours her remaining drink into his own cup and downs it as she puts on her coat.

**MAL**

I'll walk ya back.

Gotta grab somethin' anyhow.

**EXT. MAGGIE'S BAR - NIGHT**

Mal and Zoë walk silently admiring the town. It's just a collection of run down buildings similar to other boarder moons. Mal searches Zoë's face.

**MAL**

So, what do you think of Lex?

She a keeper?

Beat.

**ZOË **

She can fly and she has a gun-hand.

That ain't really what you're askin' is it?

(beat)

She can't replace Wash.

**MAL**

Never thought she could. I just…

**ZOË **

Mal, I'm fine. If she wants it…

you should ask her on fulltime.

(brightening up)

Plus she can cook!

This lightens up the mood between them. They exchange smiles.

**MAL**

Real food ain't gonna last forever.

(beat)

'Specially the way Jayne's eatin' it.

Mal stops at the bottom of Serenity's ramp. Kaylee and Simon are just inside sitting on the mule. Kaylee laughs and drags Simon off out of sight. Zoë and Mal exchange last smiles and he heads back into the night.

**INT. MAGGIE'S BAR- NIGHT- SAME TIME **

Lex is just beginning to aim her next pool shot when a waitress walks over and puts down a new drink.

**JAYNE **(holding up 2 fingers)

You're two shy, darling.

**WAITRESS **(deadpan/flat)

Where's the other guy was with ya?

This is for'm. Them guys sent it.

(indicating two men in scruffy clothes)

The other server's got them drinks.

Jayne looks down at his empty cup and at the new one in front of him. Lex shakes her head as he picks it up and cheers it at her.

**JAYNE**

Don't gimmie that. Said the others is

on the way. I'll give 'im that one.

He smiles as she misses the shot and picks up his cue to counter. He takes a quick sip and takes his shot. On the second shot he jabs a passerby with his stick, bumping the man into their table. The table teeters and their drinks all fall over. Jayne's cigar rolls to the floor, sizzling out in the puddle. Jayne curses to himself and apologizes to the man. The server's timing is impeccable with a towel and new drinks in tow. The server is just leaving as Mal gets back to the table.

**MAL **(picking up a glass)

Good timin'.

Mal pushes the other glasses over to Jayne and Lex. Jayne looks down at the drink.

**JAYNE**

Guys over there…

(points but they are gone)

Huh…said 'ello.

Jayne takes the drink and winks at Lex. She can't help but smile back at him. He pulls a wad of money out of his pocket and lays some notes down on the table.

**JAYNE**

For next round.

QUICK TIME LAPSE:

JAYNE POV: The pool balls begin to blur and then become double. Jayne shakes his head trying to right the image. He places both hands on the pool table and looks blurrily around the bar. Everyone is askew. All at once the noise of the bar is twice as load.

Angle on: Mal and Lex

They share a look of confusion as Jayne stands up rubbing his eyes and looking at his hands. He backs up in confusion right into another table spilling their drinks all over them. The table stands up, wet lapped and angry.

Cut to: Server from earlier shaking her head and reaching for a rag.

**MAN** (grabbing Jayne's arm)

Wei Hey friend, I think you owe…

Jayne pulls away with a frightened look and slugs the man.

**MAL** (to Lex)

Things were going so well 

He puts down his cup and turns back to Jayne.

**MAL** (cont'd)

Jayne! Knock it off!

Mal grabs another man that is about to hit Jayne with a bottle and shoves him against the wall.

JAYNE'S POV: All the patrons are Reavers, slashing at him, blood dripping from their mouths.

Jayne is throwing elbows and punching blindly, in many cases hitting people in such a crowded place.

**JAYNE** (yelling)

Stop! Don't et me!

He stumbles and reaches for his gun, but he is not wearing a holster.

**JAYNE**

Gûnkāi! Ruttin' Reavers!

People start to clear out and give Jayne a wide birth. Jayne keeps shaking his head trying to right his vision.

**JAYNE **(shouts to Mal and Lex)

'Careful they're right behide you!

We're surrounded…

**MAL**

Jayne…Jayne just stop! Everything's…

(to Lex)

What's wrong with'm?

Jayne throws a chair almost hitting Mal. Lex unzips her jacket and sets it down on the pool table and steps closer. She looks as though she is readying herself to fight.

**MAL**

What you doin'? He's gone all…

(Beat. Jayne grabs at air.)

well…fantastical.

Mal pulls Lex back behind him protectively.

**LEX **(to herself)

If I can get his attention…

(to Mal)

Got an idea, Cap'n.

Lex walks out into the empty circle Jayne has created. Jayne is rubbing his eye with one hand and holding a broken bottle in the other. Lex puts up her hands trying to quiet the thinning crowd. She takes a deep breath to build herself up.

**LEX** (seductively)

Jayne…Oh, Jayne…

Jayne spins on Lex, just as she slowly pulls her shirt over her head. People, who were yelling, fall silent as Lex stands there rubbing her exposed breasts tantalizingly; her head arched back, one hand reaching out for Jayne motioning him towards her. Mal just stands there all wide eyed at the situation.

**MAL **(surprised at Lex)

Huh…

Mal quickly regains his composure and keeps the lessening horde back and waits to assist.

**LEX **(cont'd)

(Heavy breathing, but almost a whisper)

Jayne…I need you, ma shang!

Jayne stops rubbing his eyes and squints at her, trying to concentrate on what he thinks he sees. He takes a step towards her. Mal's initial shock gone, he picks up one of the pool cues. The bar has really cleared out except for those who have stopped to watch. Jayne throws down the bottle and rubs his nose on the side of his arm, never loosing sight of Lex.

Like an animal, pouncing on the kill, Jayne has Lex by the throat. Her eyes flash fear only momentarily as her hands grasps at his wrist instinctually. He takes a few steps pushing her against the wall. Jayne easily unlatches one of her hands, pinning it above her head. Lex runs her other hand down his chest and pulls him against her.

His mouth engulfs her. His breath is hot as he licks across her shoulder. Letting go of her neck, he grabs one of her breasts. Lex lets out a small cry as he begins to bite her. She cups his package and he lets out a groan. She pushes him back and starts working at his belt. His eyes watch her, smiling wickedly. Lex shoots a glance at Mal, who takes this moment to strike. The cue rises above his head; thick end down, it makes contact with the big man's skull. Jayne crumples to the floor. Mal turns back to the crowd, expectantly.

**MAL** (over his shoulder)

You alright?

Lex looks down at the now silent form of Jayne and pushes at him with her boot.

**LEX **

Was that the excitin' adventure?

(beat, sighs)

I need a shower.

She walks over the pool table and collects her jacket and zips it up. She fishes in her pocket for the comm. and tosses it to Mal while she retrieves her shirt from the floor.

**MAL** (into comm.)

Kaylee…we're gonna need the mule

(beat)

and wake the doc.

**INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – NIGHT**

Although Simon looks like he was pulled right from bed, he is alert and steady as he inspects Jayne. He quickly attaches the vitals monitor and it starts beeping rapidly. He pulls out a syringe and draws some blood from Jayne's arm. He injects it into a machine hooked to a microscope. Mal stands by Jayne's side while Lex looks on from the doorway. Lex has finger-shaped bruises visible on her neck. Kaylee sits on a counter with River, wrapped in a blanket, looking very concerned.

**MAL** (to Lex)

How much he have while I was gone?

**LEX **(as she looks at Jayne)

We all had the same amount. 'Cept…

Beat. She looks down her eyes shifting, her brow furrows in thought.

**MAL **(patiently)

'Cept?

**LEX**

There was these guys

sent ya a drink.

Beat.

**SIMON** (OS)

And it was poisoned.

All turn at that. Simon still has his face buried at the microscope. He gets up and begins combing through his drugs and pulls two off the shelf.

**SIMON** (cont'd)

It's a complex hallucinogen mixed with a

stimulant. I've seen it before but usually in

a much higher concentration than this.

**LEX **(nods)

Spilled it. Only got one sip.

**SIMON**

That would explain it.

All the people I've seen were already

too far gone to help.

Lex backs slowly out of the doorway and to the stairs. River watches her and starts inaudibly mumbling.

**CARGO BAY – NIGHT SAMETIME**

Zoë is just walking up the ramp holding her mare's leg. She takes one last look outside and hits the button to close the cargo bay door. As she heads into the infirmary she runs into Lex.

**ZOË **(indicating the bruising)

You alright?

Lex nods her head.

**LEX **(quietly w/ soft smile)

Oh, yeah. You missed all the fun.

**INFIRMARY – NIGHT**

Everyone is listening to Simon as Zoë walks in. She walks over to Mal and waits for Simon to finish.

**SIMON** (filling the syringe)

…and that attacks frontal lobe. That

made it so he couldn't tell the difference

between right and wrong.

(beat, to crowd)

Well, worse than usual. He couldn't

control himself and probably would

have gotten himself shot, if you

hadn't hit him.

Simon injects the big man and steps back watching the vitals monitor. He takes a half of a step forward, impatiently waiting and then the monitor begins to chirp at a more normal intervals.

**LEX'S BUNK – NIGHT**

Lex enters her bunk and look around. It's still barren of furnishings. There is a pile of clothes in one corner and over her desk there are pictures hastily stuck up. A gun lays dissembled on a cloth on her desk, her holster hanging off the back of the chair.

**KAYLEE **(VO)

So…is he gonna be okay?

**SIMON **(VO)

His heart was really racing from the stimulant.

I've given him a smoother to relax him and

slow it down. With a less than lethal does,

there shouldn't be any permanent

damage, but we will just have to

wait and see.

**INFIRMARY – NIGHT**

Zoë takes this moment to relay their stats.

**ZOË **

All's clear that I can see. Went to Maggie's

and the word was that some guy got too

drunk and made a scene, but no law was hailed.

(Beat)

They also said something 'bout a free show?

**MAL** (sly smile as he relaxes)

Wasn't there the whole time 'member?

(beat)

Sides, I wanna know who bought me that drink.

I ain't never been _that_ thirsty.

**LEX'S BUNK- NIGHT**

Lex is lying on her bunk all curled up. She is still fully dressed, which now includes her reassembled gun. Everything is picked up and packed neatly except for one bag that has been opened and rifled through. A small colored glass bottle is lying on the floor empty next to the bed.

**Part 2**:

**INT. SERENITY – GALLEY – MORNING**

Mal pores himself a cup of real coffee, taking a deep breath of the aroma. He takes his seat at the head of the table, shakes his head as he surveys his withered looking crew. Everyone is quiet until River begins to look about strangely as if hearing something.

**RIVER** (whispers)

Broke his own rule. Tasted new treats…

(points out of the galley)

Bruised the peach…singed the fuzz.

**INARA**

River, what is it, sweety?

**INFIRMARY – MORNING**

Jayne is awake and Simon is shining a pen light in his eyes. They seem to be conversing, but nothing is heard.

**GALLEY – MORNING**

All attention is focused on River as she picks at her food.

**RIVER **(simply)

Kissed her on the mouth.

(raises an eyebrow)

Wrapped his mitts round her tight.

**MAL** (stern/ father voice)

That's enough, now. Wasn't himself last night.

**RIVER** (to Mal) (plaintively)

But…the Peach fell from the tree willingly.

**BRIDGE - MORNING**

Zoë is slightly apprehensive as she approaches Lex on the bridge. Lex glances over her shoulder.

**LEX**

What's up?

**ZOË**

Last night, are you ok?

**LEX**

Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It was excitin'.

Zoë raises an eyebrow and shakes her head.

**LEX**

Think what _could_a happened.

Takes more'n that to frighten me away.

(beat)

I'm just glad that bar didn't 'llow guns

'cause I think Cap'n was like to shot us both.

Zoë laughs, it is the first real laugh she's laughed since Wash died and she stops short.

**ZOË**

You're alright, you know.

Captain's talking about

offering you a fulltime position here.

I just want you to know that

I really want you to take it.

She takes a seat in the copilot's chair and swivels it to face Lex.

**ZOË** (cont'd)

I wasn't sure at first but…

Beat. She looks around making sure the coast is clear.

**ZOË**

I think… I'm pregnant.

Zoë resets her shoulders confidently and touches her belly. Probably the first time she has voiced her suspicions.

**LEX**

That's great, right?

**ZOË**

Yes, my man gave me a family.

But a month or two from now

I shouldn't be goin' out on jobs.

**LEX**  
So, you want me to go

with Mal and Jayne? Okay.

(beat)

Who's gonna fly?

**ZOË**

River and I can handle it.

(pregnant beat)

**LEX**

Can we throw you a party?

**GALLEY – NIGHT**

Mal walks into the galley to see the girls have been busy away cooking dinner and it's almost done. Zoë is putting the mismatched plates down as he pulls out his seat.

**MAL**

Seriously, that smells great.

Where's the rest?

**KAYLEE**

Simon went to go grab Jayne

and Lex said she'd be a minute.

**MAL**

And my 'Tross?

**INARA**

Saw her in the bay earlier.

Simon walks in alone and takes a seat farther down the table and smiles up as Kaylee dishes up his plate. Mal pushes his chair out and turns to stick his head down the catwalk stairs just as Jayne is about to walk in. He looks pale and scans around the room. Mal puts a hand on the man's big arm.

**MAL**

She's runnin' late. Don't worry,

she ain't even upset.

**JAYNE** (looks caught)

Then she better not hold up my grub.

Quickly, Jayne heads out almost knocking into River, who gracefully side steps him.

**BRIDGE – NIGHT**

Lex is sitting in the pilot's seat punching coordinates into the computer. She is just pushing in the controls to activate autopilot when Jayne climbs the stairs.

**JAYNE **(low)

Hey.

**LEX **(glancing over her shoulder)

Hi. How you feelin'?

**JAYNE**

Ah…fine.

(beat)

Wanna say sorry.

**LEX **(swivels around)

Y'all ate the rest of the real food?

I _told_ the cap'n to save me a plate.

Jayne stood there a moment with a confused look on his face.

**JAYNE**

Saved you food, girl. Ain't what I'm talkin' 'bout.

'Bout the other night…

**LEX** (cutting him off)

Had a good time 'cept for the end.

She stands so she can look him in the eye.

**LEX** (matter- a- factly)

Jayne, no one forced me to do

anythin' I didn't wanna do.

**JAYNE**

You wanted to strip and git groped?

Lex smiles playfully and starts to walk to the stairs.

**LEX**

It was pretty _hot_ in there.

(beat)

Next time though,

don't leave me like that

(beat)

finish the job right.

Lex winks and leaves the bridge. Jayne stands there a moment and then plops down into her chair. Slowly a huge smile of realization comes across his face.

**INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE - NIGHT**

All the women are up on the bridge staring up at the cortex screen. Zoë is sitting opposite of Lex in the copilot seat. Kaylee is hanging off Lex's chair and Inara is standing behind Zoë. River twirls around, stopping momentarily to look at the screen.

**KAYLEE** (points)

Oh, look at that one!

**ZOË**

Too pretty for my tastes.

**LEX** (points)

Oh, Inara…I like that one.

**BUNK HALL – NIGHT**

Mal is just walking out from the cargo bay stairs when he hears giggling coming from the bridge. Looks and sees all the girls gathered. Knows trouble and does a military looking 180 and heads for his bunk hatch. They are speaking loudly enough to talk over the music pumped in over the cortex and their voices carry.

**INARA** (OS)

Looks a bit ruff around the edges.

**LEX** (OS)

Yeah, that's what I like. I'd add him

to my "file".

**BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Inara looks confused.

**INARA**

"File"?

**KAYLEE**

You know that little stash of images in yer

head you can refer to when you got an itch.

**LEX**

Yeah, images, scents, or the memory of

a touch. You know…your "file". Men have'm

too but I think they calls 'em "spank banks".

Kaylee exchanges looks with Lex.

**INARA** (to Zoë, shaking her head in her hands)

This is the last time I screen potential clients with anyone.

**KAYLEE **(to Lex)

Anyone I know in your "file"?

**LEX** (goes back to the monitor)

Maybe.

**BUNK HALL – NIGHT**

Mal pauses on his ladder to listen.

**KAYLEE** (OS)

Like someone on this ship?

**LEX** (OS)

I ain't sayin'.

**KAYLEE** (OS)

Come on, who is it.

**LEX **(OS)

Use yer 'magination.

Only two men on the ship.

**BRIDGE – NIGHT**

**ZOË**

Three.

**LEX** (looking over at Zoë)

No two. Cap'n and Jayne. Simon's taken.

(beat, smiles at Kaylee)

And way too much of a

pretty core-boy for me.

**BUNK HALL – NIGHT**

Mal smiles and closes the hatch behind him.

**GALLEY – NIGHT**

Jayne is sitting at the table cleaning his Le Mat. He does not look up. The music is pretty faint but the women are still pretty audible.

**JAYNE** (chuckles, mutters)

"Spank bank".

**INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY – NIGHT**

Lex walks aimlessly. She stares at her feet mostly as she walks. She walks up to Jayne's weight bench and looks around. No one else is around and she inspects how much weight is on the bar. She arches her eyebrows at the weight and slowly removes all the excess weight.

CUT TO:

**GALLEY**

Mal is sitting at the table, staring into a hot cup of tea. Jayne walks in and fills up his water bottle in the sink.

BACK TO:

**CARGO** **BAY**

Lex nods at her work. There are only two little weights left. She straddles the bench and lies down getting comfortable. She takes the bar down and starts to do reps. She keeps a rather quick, consistent pace and as it starts to get to her, she closes her eyes.

**JAYNE** (OS)

What you doin'?

Lex nearly jumps out of her skin. The bar tilts and the weights slide off one side then with the lost weight shifts the other way and drops the rest.

**LEX**

Ni hun qiu! You scared me.

What's wrong with you?

Jayne stands with his hands on his hips trying to give her a menacing scowl, but the corners of his mouth keeps twitching.

**JAYNE**

Where should I start?

**EXT. SERENITY - BRIDGE – DAY**

Through the bridge window you can see Lex with her feet propped up on the consol. As frame tightens you can see a close moon in the background.

**INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE - DAY**

Lex is sitting asleep with her feet propped up on the consol when the computer begins dinging, indicating they are about to break atmo. She inhales deeply; a huge smile comes across her face even before she opens he eyes. Dropping her feet down, she stares out at Santo and pulls the controls out and turns them around the right way. Hits a few buttons pulls down the intercom.

**LEX** (into comm.)

Cap'n, we look to be touchin' dirtside in ten.

Lex glances over her shoulder as the big man came walking onto the bridge. He looks wary as he approaches her.

**JAYNE**

Lookin' forward to be gittin' back?

**LEX** (concentrating on flying)

Better late than never.

Cap'n's promisin' two or three days while Kaylee

an' Anton work on'er. It will be good to see my

brothers again.

(smiles to herself)

I learned to fly to get away

an' join the adventure,

but my oldest brother kept me from enlistin'.

**JAYNE**

I got me six brothers and…

Jayne stops when they see a black smoke billowing from up ahead. Lex flips the wave on and types vigorously with one hand the other holding the controls. The wave screen is on but no one is on the other end.

**LEX** (trying to disguise her anxiety)

You guys cookin' again?

Hello? Ya there?

Leaving the wave open, she checks the scanner, checking for other vessels, but it's empty. Flipping more switches, she brings Serenity to a hover right in front of a downed ship. It's the ship that's smoking and the shop, just yards away, is untouched.

**MAL**

We landing?…Qin ai di shang di. dear god 

**LEX** (whisper)

Cap'n?

**MAL**

Jayne get Zoë. We'll go first.

**EXT. SANTO – LACHOIX SHOP – DAY**

Serenity has barely touched ground when the cargo bay doors begin to lower. Gun in hand, Mal comes running out followed by Jayne and Zoë. Simon stands prepped waiting to be called. They stop at the other ship. It's is charred but visible though are gun holes in the hull. Mal shares a look with Zoë, who acknowledges what he sees with a nod. Just as they look to the shop, they see Lex has exited Serenity and is running through the shop's door.

**INT. LACHOIX SHOP (PARTS STORAGE) – DAY – ESTABLISHING**

The shop is destroyed. Shelves that had held parts where pushed over. Poking out from under some of the debris from a shelf is a boot, the rest of the body buried. Lines of bullet holes plaster the walls. The three dogs lay here and there in little pools of dried blood. One had a bit of cloth in his mouth. Lex is nowhere to be seen. Strategically Mal and Zoë enter into the next part of the building.

**INT. LACHOIX SHOP (MAIN WORK AREA) – DAY**

It is a huge open area where there are tools scattered around smaller crafts that can be worked on inside. In the middle of the garage, the floor tilts slightly to a drain. A high powered hose lies feet from the scene, slowly leaking water towards the drain. It licks the edge of a pool of drying pool, bringing the claret color back to life.

Both brothers have been tied to chairs. Their wrists are bound to the chair arms while their ankles are tied to the legs. Anton's head is at rest on his chest while other man, presumably her other brother, has barely a head left. He has been shot up close with something big. In front of them sits an empty chair with a verse map and captures that lie in the middle of this horrific scene. Zoë and Mal make their way to where Lex is standing just feet from the bodies. Mal and Zoë share a look as Lex holsters her gun and cautiously retrieves the scattered sheets. Tears well up in her eyes, she steps back shakily and her legs give out. The pages fall from her hands as she covers her mouth. Zoë moves to her side glancing down at them.

CLOSE ON: Capture of Mal and Zoë exiting a previous job with the goods in tow. Lex's whole body shakes as she surveys the scene.

**ZOË** (softly, squatting by her)

I'm so sorry. Let's get you outta here.

(to Mal, motioning the captures)

Sir.

Zoë tries to get Lex softly to her feet, but she jerks out of her grasp. Jayne walks in covering the rear and starts relaying their stats before he lowers his gun.

**JAYNE**

Everythin' secure,

whoever done this's gone.

He stops in his tracks at the scene. They had seen so much death recently you would have thought them immune, but whether it was Lex starting to sobbing or what, Jayne looked almost sick.

**ZOË **

Jayne, take her out of here.

He shoulders Vera and trades places with Zoë, holding Lex. He tries to pull her to her feet too and ends up picking her up. She struggles and then wraps her arms around his neck as he cradles her.

**MAL**

Get her to the infirmary.

Simon can calm her down.

**INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – DAY**

Simon follows Jayne and Lex in. Jayne tries to put her down on the exam table but she will not relax her hold from around his neck.

**SIMON**

What happened? Where is she injured?

**JAYNE**

She ain't, she's in hysterics.

Simon rushes over to his cabinet and retrieves a vial and syringe.

**LEX** (looking pleadingly at Jayne as Simon injects her)

Don't! I don't need that. This ain't really…

Lex releases his neck and tries to climb out of his arms. She is like a feral cat. Simon is just able to finish before she goes racing out of the infirmary, the syringe falling to the floor. Simon moves to grab her, but Jayne stops him.

**JAYNE**

Let'er go.

**INT. LACHOIX MAIN SHOP – DAY**

Zoë has collected the captures and she and Mal are looking around for clues.

**ZOË**

They've been dead at least a day.

**MAL**

Yep.

**ZOË**

Think they intercepted

the wave 'bout us comin'?

**MAL**

Yep. Probably were waitin'

for us, but we didn't show.

**INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – NIGHT**

Cautiously, Jayne climbs the stairs to the cockpit looking for Lex. She is there, staring out the window and turns very unsteadily on her drugged feet and almost falls into the big man's arms. Jayne is very tense and uncomfortable in the embrace and it takes a few moments to warm up to the idea that he is her support. He pats her somewhat reassuringly and waits, but she keeps on crying.

**LEX** (sobbing)

Ain't…fair… never been

the weak one b'fore.

I'm all 'lone, Jayne.

**JAYNE** (stops patting and rest his big hands on her back)

Ya ain't alone. I'll…

We'll get'm.

He tries to pull back to look her in the face, but she resists. He can easily remove her, but doesn't. He shuffles back to the copilot's chair with her still attached and tries to sit. Lex releases him, swaying slightly, silent tears drip off her chin. Jayne's sure shoulders fall slightly and he holds his arms out. She does her best to climb into his lap. Nothing more is said as he holds her, nothing has to be said. After a moment she slips into unconsciousness.

**GALLEY – NIGHT**

Mal, Zoë, Kaylee and Simon are sitting at the table and no one is speaking. The captures are laying between Zoë and Mal. Kaylee reaches over and taps on one of them.

**KAYLEE**

That there is the bank job.

**ZOË**

How you figure?

**KAYLEE**

'Cause that's River's foot…

(taps the small foot)

there.

**SIMON**

You're right. There's a bit of her dress too.

**KAYLEE** (to Zoë)

That's the only job River's been on

'cept that one with Mal and you wasn't there.

**MAL**

Can't be the Ramples. They're dead. Zoë?

**ZOË**

I got nothin'.

**MAL**

I want everyone to stay on board tonight.

Doc, keep a hold on the 'Tross.

We can deal with the bodies tomorrow.

**ZOË**

We should wave Monty and

give him a heads up just in case.

**MAL**

Yeah, I'll do that. Three-point watch too.

Don't need to be surprised if anyone comes back.

**BRIDGE – NIGHT**

Mal walks through the porthole and stops when he sees Jayne's big form sitting in the copilot's seat. Walking between the two chairs he stops, hands on his hips, looking down at the big man with his pilot in his arms. She's asleep and from the wet marks on Jayne's shirt, had been crying. Jayne looks up surprised to see Mal. He has a "don't look at me that way" look on his face. Mal shakes his head and points for the big man to join him outside.

**STAIRS TO BRIDGE – NIGHT**

Mal watches as the big man gets up, placing Lex down in the pilot's seat. She stirs a bit but stays asleep. Jayne's momentarily softened features harden as he approaches Mal.

**MAL** (sharp whisper)

Jayne, tell me you ain't tryin' to

take advantage…at time like this.

**JAYNE**

Naw, Mal. Doc juiced her like ya wanted

but she bolted. Found 'er up here.

(rubs the back of his neck)

Girl was cryin' n latched

on to _me_. She's hurtin's all.

**MAL**

Don't you go comfortin' her _too_ much.

Don't need that kinda

trouble on my boat.

Mal stares Jayne down. Jayne shakes his head and walks away toward the galley. Mal walks back into the

**BRIDGE – NIGHT**

Mal sits down in the copilot chair, typing into the cortex. He looks over at Lex and shakes his head and exhales into his hand-covered face. He takes a deep breath as he runs his hands through his hair and then continues typing.

**MAL**

Monty.

**EXT. SANTO – LACHOIX HOME – DAY**

Jayne and Mal are finishing covering the graves of the two men when they notice that River has exited the ship and is chattering at the horses not far from them.

**RIVER** (patting a horse)

Don't worry. Daddy will get them.

It's not over. They missed him once, twice…

**MAL **(stabbing his shovel in the ground)

Ain't gonna get a third.

They turn as Zoë, Kaylee and Lex walk down the ramp. Kaylee has Lex's bag slung over her shoulder. Lex looks worn out but stoic.

**LEX** (to Jayne and Mal)

Thank you for all you done.

Gotta get our…my

affairs in order.

**KAYLEE**  
And we'll be back to get you.

**MAL**

That's right. You've got a place with us.

Sure you don't want us to stay a while?

**LEX**  
Naw. Got a few buyers

on the line but nothin' solid yet.

Lex smiles briefly and turns and heads toward the house followed by Kaylee. The girls go out of their way not to go through the shop. The rest watch them leave and Mal hands Jayne his shovel.

**JAYNE**

Don't seem right just leavin'.

**ZOË**

She's tough.

Jayne throws the shovels over his shoulder and takes them to the shop. He leans them against the building and sticks his head in the door.

**INT. LACHOIX SHOP – PART STORAGE – DAY**

The light from the side window is the only thing illuminating the room. Dust is visible in the light, floating in the air. There are two drag lines where they had tilted the chairs and brought the bodies as far as they could to the door. The chairs, now folded, lean against the wall with bits of cut cord at their base. Jayne gathers the cords and jams them in his cargo pockets.

**MAL **(VO)

You know her brother fought in the war?

**ZOË** (VO)

Anton?

**INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY ENTRANCE – DAY**

They are standing just inside the entrance of the cargo bay looking out.

**MAL**

Naw, the other one. Willem.

**ZOË**

Wild Willy? _That_ Major LaChoix?

**MAL**

The same.

**EST. LACHOIX FARM – FROM SERENITY CARGO BAY – DAY**

Jayne walks up the ramp carrying the chairs. He drops them down on top of the floor hatch and continues inside. Little Kaylee is moments behind him; her head hangs as she walks. She is clearly shaken for Lex's situation. Mal walks over and gives the place one last look and hits the button raising the ramp and closing airlock doors.

**MAL**

She'll be back.

**ZOË**

How do you know?

**MAL** (shrugs)

She _forgot_ some stuff.

Zoë raises her eyebrow in suspicion.

**MAL**

Oh, don't gimmie that. Ain't really thievin'.

(beat)

I'll give it back.


End file.
